Trailers are commonly used to transport bulk seed boxes and bags. The trailers are adapted to hold one or more boxes or bags, which normally are set onto the bed of the trailer using a hydraulic forklift. The loading process normally requires two steps. First, a box is lifted up and set partially onto the flat trailer bed. The forklift is then removed from the box, and then pushed against the box to get the box fully and squarely on the flat trailer bed. This two-step process is slow and time consuming. Pushing the box with the forks of the lift also subjects the box to damage.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved trailer for transporting bulk seed boxes.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved trailer for bulk seed boxes which is self-centering.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved trailer for bulk seed boxes which includes upwardly and outwardly sloped guide plates to facilitate loading of the box on the bed.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved trailer for transporting bulk seed boxes having lock bars on the bed to secure the box to the bed.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved trailer for bulk seed boxes which allows the boxes to be quickly and easily locked to and unlocked from the trailer.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved trailer wherein the hopper of the trailer includes a discharge gate and a control arm connected to the gate and extending outwardly to a position adjacent the auger for manually moving the gate between open and closed positions.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved trailer for transporting bulk seed boxes having a foldable auger with first and second sections, and a gas cylinder extending between the sections to facilitate movement of the outer section between transport and discharge positions.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.